Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{3}{2} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{3 \times 9}{2 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{27}{10}$ $ = 2 \dfrac{7}{10}$